


Никто не знает

by gellavonhamster



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, like not enough to tag as a relationship but still there, really really background tallster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Про Анну и её мальчишек.





	Никто не знает

**Author's Note:**

> Не нашла, сколько в сериале лет Анне, но настоящая Анна Стронг точно была старше настоящего Бенджамина Талмеджа, да и вообще меня забавляет идея того, что самый главный в команде заодно и самый младший в ней.

1.  
Никто не знает, а она однажды чуть не вышла замуж за Калеба Брюстера. Понарошку, правда. Они тогда сидели на дереве и ели яблоки – мелкие, кислые до того, что рот вязало, но казавшиеся вкусными потому, что это была почти настоящая взрослая зарплата: миссис Барроу отсыпала им за то, что они помогли ей сорняки повыдергать. Самое большое яблоко Анна спрятала в карман передника, чтобы потом отнести Эйбу: после того, как он давеча свалился с другого дерева, ему наказали сидеть дома, пока нога не заживёт.  
Почему-то говорили они тогда о пиратах – детей хлебом не корми, дай только побольше историй, от которых кровь в жилах стынет.  
\- А сейчас они ещё есть? – спрашивает Анна, и Калеб, как и положено старшему, снисходительно объясняет:  
\- Есть, конечно. Только они больше не ходят под чёрным флагом, потому что их тогда всех переловят. А так у них есть целые острова, где одни они живут. Вот вырасту и поплыву к ним.  
\- А зачем? – с ужасом и восторгом спрашивает Анна. Как ему не страшно-то? Это не на кладбище на спор ночь пересидеть или ещё какая-нибудь ерунда – это же настоящие пираты.  
\- Клады искать. Корабли грабить. А чего тут делать? Никаких приключений.  
\- И я хочу, - решительно говорит Анна. Калеб – вот же паразит – тотчас начинает ржать:  
\- А тебе-то зачем?  
\- А чего тут делать? – насупившись, повторяет она его слова. С приключениями в их краях и впрямь не очень. А ещё здесь девочек за приключения ругают больше, чем мальчиков, потому что девочкам нельзя так себя вести – ну, так все говорят.   
\- Кто ж тебя отпустит? Девчонкам нельзя одним никуда плавать. Это надо с отцом или там с мужем… Разве что за меня пойдёшь? Тогда вместе и поплывём?  
У неё тогда рот от изумления так и раскрылся.  
\- Эй, эй, да шучу я! Зачем мне жениться? А вот как Эйбу скажу, что ты за меня хотела… Ай, больно же! Не дерись, свалимся!.. 

Вот так всё и было. Она и позабыла совсем об этом, но память вдруг подбрасывает ей тот далёкий летний день – и она, только что устало плакавшая на плече у Брюстера, начинает трястись от смеха. Тот мигом размыкает свои медвежьи объятья и, крепко взяв её за плечи, чуть отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза. Не иначе как решил, что она умом тронулась.  
\- Энни, Энни, - и ведь просила, чтобы прекратил так её называть, ей уже не шесть и даже не шестнадцать, - ты чего, а?  
\- Надо было мне тогда… за тебя выходить… - он всё ещё глядит на неё, непонимающе хмурясь, а Анна не может перестать задыхаться от смеха и слёз. Так бывает, когда поздно ночью с недосыпа вспомнишь дурацкую шутку: и не так уж и смешно, а всё равно уняться не можешь. Устала, как же она устала. – Когда мы к пиратам хотели плыть… помнишь? Может, тогда проще было бы.  
Приключений ей тогда, значит, мало было. Сейчас бы она полжизни отдала за покой.  
Когда до Калеба доходит, он сам начинает хохотать и снова притягивает её к себе – лицом прямо в свой в жизни не стираный плащ.   
\- А то как же, помню. Так что стряслось, пиратка?  
\- Расскажу по пути. А сейчас забери меня отсюда, - осипшим голосом просит Анна, и Калеб, ещё раз быстро и внимательно оглядев её, кивает – даже объяснений не требует.  
\- Давай сюда свою поклажу. Поплыли… Не к пиратам, так к солдатам. Пока тебя не хватились.  
Река плещется ласково, растревоженная их лодкой, и Анна понемногу успокаивается.

 

2.  
Когда Бен узнаёт о слухах, которые ходят о них в лагере, он ужасно смущается.  
\- Вот как, - растерянно говорит он. Ему, кажется, и в голову не приходило, что что-то подобное могут болтать. – Неловко получается. Прости.  
Анна пожимает плечами:  
\- Ты-то тут при чём? Им интересно, почему я вечно торчу в твоей палатке. Хочется как-то для себя это объяснить.   
А ещё они её не любят. Маркитантки, проститутки, солдатские жёны. Думают, что она задаётся – а она просто не может по-свойски беседовать с ними, потому что о большей части того, что она в последнее время делает, рассказывать никому нельзя. Да и сплетничать о других, как только они отворачиваются, она не любит – поэтому сплетничают о ней. Не особо и скрываются, так что она даже приблизительно знает, что именно говорят. Ишь, мол, принцесса выискалась. Думает, что раз она перед майором ноги раздвигает, так она сразу лучше нас всех. А ведь лучше или нет – в любом случае судить невозможно, нет никакого единого «они». Если что Анна за проведённое в лагере время и поняла – у каждого здесь своя непростая судьба, свои шрамы – на теле или на душе – оставленные войной. Истрёпанная книга невесёлых историй.  
Но, ей-богу, она хотя бы не болтает всякие гадости за спиной у других.  
Бен упрямо качает головой. Естественно, он сам знает, что его ответственность, а что нет. Первое – почти всё, что хоть как-то его касается, а второе – наводнения, ураганы и тому подобные вещи, на которые он совсем никак не может повлиять, хотя, вполне возможно, считает, что должен.  
\- Прости за то, что здесь продолжается та же мерзость, что и в Сетокете.  
\- Ничего страшного, - машинально говорит Анна. Мысленно договаривает: я уже привыкла.  
Вот только людская молва в Сетокете и здесь – отнюдь не одно и то же. Здесь у сплетен нет оснований. Понятное дело, на что это похоже, когда она каждый день часами просиживает в его палатке. Этим утомлённым холодом, голодом и трудом женщинам ведь невдомёк, что там, где они видят молодого статного майора Талмеджа, она видит мелкого Бенни. Младше и ниже её – это он потом вытянулся – со светлыми кудряшками облачком и глазами на мокром месте. У него руки по локоть в крови и весь мир на плечах – она даже видит порой, кажется, ту тяжесть, которую он вечно с собой носит. Потери, провалы, планы, обязанности. А красавца, по которому столько девиц вздыхает – не видит. Какова она сама в его глазах – неизвестно; может, тоже девчонка с растрепавшимися косичками, которая держит его за руку, пока он плачет из-за того, что его пчела укусила. А может, и нет, но значения это не имеет, потому что всех этих вздыхающих девиц, которых он маленькими и смешными не помнит, он тоже не видит.  
А в Сетокете была правда. Размалёванная, чтобы возмутительнее казалось, но правда. Её слабость, её ошибка. Ей не стыдно за то, что сердце у неё живое, но не всё в жизни может строиться на том, чего хочет сердце, а она позволила себе на миг поверить, что это не так.  
Бен, так и не растерявший в горниле войны своей порядочности, всё равно не унимается:  
\- Может быть, стоит с кем-то поговорить…  
\- Нет, - обрывает его Анна. – Будет только хуже.  
Он теперь выше её и старше по званию – не то чтобы у неё, который год рискующей своей жизнью ради победы, было звание – но на этот раз слушается.

А потом из сплетен выходит толк – когда нужно написать фальшивое письмо для миссис Бейтс, а значит, и для генерала Клинтона.  
\- Дай почитать, - просит Анна, когда Бен заканчивает.  
\- Там нет ничего особенного. Важно, что там упоминается, что мы пойдём на Нью-Йорк.   
\- Ты написал мне любовное письмо, а я не могу даже на него взглянуть?  
\- Я тебе напишу ещё десяток писем, если хочешь, - Бен устало трёт виски. – Только не любовных, уж извини. Это так… странно.  
Ещё бы не странно. Сплетницы в лагере обращают внимание на очевидное – на молодую женщину, у которой муж где-то далеко и которая каждый день уединяется в палатке с симпатичным драгуном. А, например, на то, как этот самый драгун совсем по-девичьи краснеет и оттого мгновенно сердится, когда непосредственный маркиз де Лафайет при встрече целует его в щёку – нет. И уж явно не на то, как крепко и пылко он обнимает лейтенанта Брюстера при встрече и на прощание, украдкой тычется лицом – губами? – тому в шею, в кудлатую бороду, а тот вечно смотрит на него завороженно и так и норовит будто бы случайно коснуться, как только возможность подворачивается. Анна иногда задаётся вопросом, знают ли они, что она знает, но уточнять, пока сами не спросят, не собирается. На это никто внимания не обращает – и хорошо.   
Не всё в жизни может строиться на том, чего хочет сердце.  
\- Замечательно, - соглашается Анна. – Будешь писать мне, когда всё это закончится и я вернусь домой, а ты, не знаю, куда там отправляются герои войны…  
\- На кладбище?  
\- Типун тебе на язык. Вот тогда будешь мне писать. Когда война закончится.  
\- Да, - кивает Бен и, улыбнувшись, поправляет, – когда мы победим и война закончится.  
Никакого «если» здесь и быть не должно – они сделают всё, чтобы в нём не было нужды.


End file.
